mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario 3D Galaxy
Super Mario 3D Galaxy,is a game in the Mario series,and the sequel to Super Mario 3D Land! It will be developed by Sr. Wario,and published by Nintendo! It will be released in 2012! This game, is MY property, and in other words, i'm DA boss! Thanks,Sr. Wario! Gameplay: Gameplay in SM3DG is similar to SMG and SMG2,but features 2-player co-op with Luigi! Plot: Mario is woken up by Luigi,who has a letter from Peach! It reads: Dear Mario and Luigi, I have invited Captain Lumabeard and his crew to a party! I would be estatic if you came! I am baking a wonderful cake! Sincerely, Princess Toadstool Peach! Mario and Luigi rush off to the party,and run into a baby Luma,who follows Mario and Luigi! At the party,Bowser comes and is inraged that he didn't get invited! He then swoops Peach,and fires a Banzai Bill at Mario,Luigi,and the pirate Lumas! Mario and Luigi wake up on Lumabeard's ship,the Shiny Star! Lumabeard tells them that Peach has been kidnapped,and to rescue her,they have to travel across the universe! Mario and Luigi recover many stars and fight many foes,new and old! Finally,Mario reaches Bowser,and fights him! Mario prevails,and Peach is rescued! Galaxies: Here are the galaxies: World 1: GALAXY 1-1: Plain Plains Galaxy Missions: Showdown with Mama Pihrana! Slver Stars in the Plains Goomba Exterminators Tanooki Tales of Plain Plains Mama Pihrana VS. the Daredevil Galaxy 1-2 : Rolling Runners Galaxy Roll-A-Ball Test Drive Rolling Racers Galaxy 1-3: Dry Hot Hill Galaxy Twister Mario's Hot Adventure! Burn Crossing Dillon's Doomed Showdown Hot Silver Stars Burning Speedrun! Galaxy 1-4: Yoshi Egg Galaxy Hatching a Sidekick! Galaxy 1-5: Sloppy Sewers Galaxy Gluglug's Polluted Lake Silver Stars in the Polluted Lake Purple Coins and Shallow Sewage Gluglug's Daring Challenge Uncorking a Waterfall Uncorking a Waterfall in 30 seconds Galaxy 1-6: Bowser Jr's Firey Fleet Jr's Fearsome Fight World 2: Galaxy 2-1: Buzz-Hop Galaxy Meeting Queen Bee Silver Honey Stars Spiny Trouble! Spined Daredevil Drill Mario or Bee Mario? Queen Bee's Super Speedrun! Galaxy 2-2: Digga - Digga Galaxy Drillin It! Mr. Diggore's Massive Moon! Galaxy 2-3: Flip'n and Floop'n Galaxy Swich Swatch! Galaxy 2-4: Flashback Harbor Galaxy Gooper Blooper visits Space! Surfin' with Goomshady! Silver Star's in the Bay! Galaxy 2-5: Twisty Station Galaxy Twister Mario vists Twisty Station Banzai King meets Mario! Galaxy 2-6: Larry's Trap Tower Treacherous Tricks! World 3: Galaxy 3-1: Big Ball Dash Galaxy Ballstacle Course Goomshady's Rolling Race Galaxy 3-2: BOOM Factory Galaxy Bob-omb Works! Army Brawl! Speedy Mario in BOOM factory! Silver Star SuperBOOM Galaxy 3-3: Chomp'n Chompcity Galaxy Chomp Mario's Chompin' Romp! Galaxy 3-4: Steep Slide Galaxy The Galaxy's Secret Slide Daredevil's Steep Slide! Purple Coin Craze on the Secret Slide! Galaxy 3-5: Logged Lodge Galaxy Yoshi and the Logged Lodge Silver Stars in the Logged Lodge! Drill Mario visit's the lodge! Galaxy 3-6: Roy's Sandy Fort Dusty Doom Desert World 4: Galaxy 4-1: Magma-Zero Galaxy Jester Pepper's Flaming Fight Silver Stars at -1000 degrees! Burning Purple Coins Galaxy 4-2: Clouded Castle Galaxy Cloudy Climb Fluffy Purple Coins Inside the castle Galaxy 4-3: Drilled Moon Galaxy Mr. Diggore's Trapping Trashy Tricks! Galaxy 4-4: Shy Cove Galaxy: Slick Shy Guys! Silver Stars of the cove! Galaxy 4-5: Wiggler Garden Galaxy Yoshi and the Wigglers Silver Stars and Wiggle-Ars Purple Coin crash in the Wiggler Lair Galaxy 4-6: Lemmy's MAD Lunar Circus Lemmy's Bowling for Doom! World 5: Galaxy 5-1: Hive Factory Galaxy Uncorking Honey Fountain Goomshady's Bee Climb! Galaxy 5-2: Boo Mansion Galaxy Boo Mario strikes back! Boggaboss meets Mario! Bogaboss vs. the Daredevil! Goomshady's Booshady Race! Galaxy 5-3: Fluzzer Flight Galaxy Fluzzer Bird's Test Fly! Goomshady's Birdy Dash Galaxy 5-4: HUGER than Huge Galaxy BIG Trouble Drill Mario's MASSIVE Trial Galaxy 5-5: Dejavu Brawl Galaxy King Bob-omb Petey Pihrana King Kaleiente Giga Lakitui Pom-Pom Galaxy 5-6: Wendy's Doomsday Beach Doom and Wendy! World 6: Galaxy 6-1: Black Hole'D Galaxy Twister Mario's VERY dangerous trial Galaxy 6-2: Yoshstacle Course Galaxy Yoshi's Big Day! Yoshi's Big Speedrun! Galaxy 6-3: Ball Bash Galaxy Racing Trial Racer's Silver Stars Ball and Box Bash! Galaxy 6-4: Downside-Up Galaxy An Adventure in Gravity Mario the incenerator Silver Gravity Stars Galaxy 6-5: Puzzled Pyramid Galaxy A Haunting Spirit The Pyramid's Secret Slide Daredevil'n Tut's Chamber Galaxy 6-6: Iggy's Galactic Jungle Trouble with Mr. Iggy! World 7: Galaxy 7-1: Ticktock Temple Galaxy The Broken Gears The evil Count Clockula Ticktock'n Silver stars Daredevil Mario and Crazy Clockula Galaxy 7-2: Sandy-Star Galaxy Doom with Firey Dillon! Twister Trial in Sandy Star Galaxy Sandy Silver Stars Firey Dillon's Daredevil challenge Galaxy 7-3: Stary Storm Galaxy Saving the Toad Brigade The Trapped Star The Firefly Trialfly Galaxy 7-4: Fluzzer Trial Galaxy Fluzzy Flight Goomshady's Perilous Challenge Silver Star Trial Galaxy 7-5: Springy Tower Galaxy The Top of Springy Tower! Silver Stars in the tall tower The Cloudy Planets Price Galaxy 7-6: Morton's Sky Castle Mr. Morton the evil! World 8: World 8-1: Shadow Sea Galaxy: The sunken ship! Silver Star Dive Goomshady's Swimming Shadow Challenge! World 8-2: Garbage Gunk Galaxy: Trashy's Trash Smash Gearmo's Scavenger Hunt Garbage and Purple Coins The Deep Down Star Trashy's Daredevil Smash World 8-3: Hotflash Bash Galaxy A Sea Of Lava The Magma Waterfall Burnt Ball Bowling World 8-4: Massive Mine Galaxy Mining for a Star Silver Stars in the mine Kolorado Returns Cloudy Mine World 8-5: Creeped Cave Galaxy: Boggabosses Revenge! Flashlight Trial The Library's Secret Rescuing Captain Toad,AGAIN Silver Stars in Creeped Cave World 8-6: Ludwig's MAD Wasteland Exploring the Wasteland Universe's Core Bowser's Big Bad Core Mario vs. Bowser! Master Galaxies After Bowser is defeated, Lumaster, challenges Mario to complete all of the Master galaxies! Trial 1: Twisty Smash Galaxy The master of Twister! Trial 2: Long Labryinth Galaxy The Long Labyrinth Trial 3:Stellar Superstar Galaxy The Grand Finale! Reception: ??? Category:Mario Games